Hungering Titan
Hungering Titan (腹ペコの巨人, Harapeko no Kyojin) is a Unique and Unclassified Deviant Type Titan that seems to possess a high degree of strength for its small build, reinforced by additional limbs. The Hungering Titan was presumed to be one of the initiators behind the Assault on Cronus during the fall of Wall Pallene, specifically infiltrating through the Dione District. Appearance The Hungering Titan is an unique Deviant-type Titan that stands at a meager height of 3-4M in relation to other Titan forms. Appearing to bare feminine physical traits, and a more otherworldly design than the other Titans that have been reported thus far. With a small body, the focus of her feminine form branches to her four scrappy arms and legs, strong shoulders supporting her added weight. Distinct jutting bones bulge from inside her skin, considerably so in the forearms and spinal column where her strength lies. Rib cage and chest puffed out more so, contradicting her thin waist line, granting her highly functional flexability. Brimming with muscle, supporting the offensive design of the sprite-like Titan Deviant, with hair that stems down her back and looks similar to that of veins, in fact little else than cartiledge and keratin. What appears to be serrated bones pry just where her finger nails would be extend out of the hand, giving her extra reach and damage. Abilities The Hungering Titan has displayed a superb intelligence as per the Deviant-type; however, this intelligence has been seen to far surpass its Titan siblings. Standing short and scrappy, it seemed to have the natural ability to control its kin around it, directing and guiding Titan forces. This was seen during the invasion of the Titans on Cronus, in which it was found that the Hungering Titan was the initiator of the attack. Having the innate intelligence to localize its position and seemingly other forces, particularly the Crawler Titan's into the city at civilian hotspots. Spreading bloodshed and carnage, the walkways and streets were overtaken with these creatures due to the Hungering's presence and directional manipulation over them. This feature was overtaken by the Hungering's ability to directly lead it's 'forces' with superb agility and tactile aggression. Crashing into Military units and specialists of the 3DG with exceptional capability, having what was seen to be keen knowledge of it's processes, using it's asset against the users. Dashing around and displaying astounding physical feats in combat, the Hungering Titan assaulted elite military forces from both the Scouting Legion and the Garrison Unit with a zeal unseen by other Titans, crushing all that opposed it. A final feature seen by the Hungering Titan, from which it's name derives, is it's unsatible hunger that seems to incur a state of enhanced regeneration and overall boost to it's attributes. After each meal, the Hungering Titan would confront more forces in hopes of a new feast, continually eliminating, and then eating it's prey. The number of casualities that fell to the Hungering-Deviant were high, and it's sudden dissappearance suggests an irrational logic, or perhaps a guided plan. Military Notes *According to timestamps, records, and military reports, it was deduced that the Hungering Titan was the initiator of the Assault on Cronus. Infiltrating with additional Crawler Forces, using abandoned or secret sewers and tunnel systems to attack civilian centers and specifically locate in the intended pathways of Military units to delay reinforcements. Suggesting one of the highest intellectual states of any Titan seen thus far, next to the Swift Titan in which soon joined after the Assault began. *The Hungering Titan is built for close combat, growing stronger after each meal. During the many times it was seen, each time it was fought the details of its attacks grew more powerful and it's agility more keen. *The build and abilities of the Hungering Titan have lead the Scouting Legion units that survived the attack of the Hungering Titan to deduce it was to be a Unique hybrid of the known Gorger Titan and Crawler Titan; however this is merely a theory. Category:Deviant Category:Unique Titan